one_piece_new_era_of_the_marinesfandomcom-20200213-history
Charlotte Arc
Charlotte Arc, or better known by her alias of "Freedom Flash", is the second strongest Yonko and captain of the Freedom Reign Pirates. Though her demeanor is kind and her face is bright and welcoming, she is known for her ability to make strong allies, and to deliver finishing blows that rival the stature of mountains and can reach over canyons. Though not the strongest, she is feared and adored by too many pirates to count. Charlotte is a gentle soul, wanting to help others in need and appealing to the 'little people' so that they can feel strong in their own ability. She always stands up for the weak, and is able to put her life on the line for any person that would be considered alive. She is prime to argue with other who talk out of line or make judgements of others, but she is slow to fight and always looks for ways out of combat, though this doesn't mean she is to step down for what she believes in, she has a strong spirit and will be the first to protect what is dear to her, and her sense of justice. Though she is known for her heroic actions, the amount of battles she's had to endure is beyond most fighters likelihood. Being the owner of amazing hand-to-hand combat, exceptional swordsmanship, and the owner of the Light Logia fruit, she is feared for her ability in combat and her her overwhelming power in one-on-one confrontations. Her most frightening feat is to have fought both of the lowest ranking Admiral's: Mako Anya and Tokuda Aoki, it ended in a draw both and all parties were out of breathe by the end of it. But Charlotte made the comment, "If i were to fight Jishen, he'd kill me for sure", showing the gap in strength even the second strongest Yonko has with the fleet admiral. She is also highly wanted for conspiring many times with the Revolutionary Army, showing she treats them as an ally and revealing to be a bigger threat to the Marines. Ownership of 6 different of islands has also made Charlotte highly problematic, she is known for protecting them, going as far to send her crew to several of those islands in peril on short notice or just for recon. Appearance Charlotte is a young lady with an average height, with long blond hair that's woven into a giant braid (her hair hangs down to her thighs). She wears a steel headdress over her forehead when in combat adorned with steel earrings as well, it looks well with her lavender eyes that slowly descend into a pinking hue. From her shoulders to her fingers, both of her arms are coated with steel armor, showing her ability to combat deficiency dependent upon her opponents. She wears a steel collar just below her neck, and her body is sealed within' armor down to her mid-thighs. The armor splits and creates room for her legs to move freely and quickly during combat. She wears a purple under-suit that covers her core body and arms, it as well it suspended to her stockings which are drawn high up her thighs. She wears a trio-linked belt that caries her sword over her stomach and sides. She as well wear's steel soles around just her lower shin and foot, showing her ability to as well kick opponents if they got into close quarters. Powers/Abilities Charlotte is known for her ability in combat, she is versatile as she is beautiful, being able to use many different forms of fighting as well as er own given her devil fruit. Though she has limited resources, her combat experience alone gives her a head above the rest of the strong beings around her. * Swordsmanship: '''Charlotte was trained in swordsmanship after her covenant was burned to the ground, being raised as revolutionary member made her mind flexible and her ability wide. She is able to cut most large sale materials, including bodies of steel and stone, and her ability to keep up with many swordsman is unmatched, with her speed and endurance she isn't the best by far, but she can give anyone without an ounce of knowledge a run for their money. She can even combine her ability of the Light fruit to extend her reach, increase her speed, and even store an explosive amount of power into every strike she delivers. * '''Hand-To-Hand Combat: '''Though she has a small frame, her ability in combat beats out most of the male's currently on the sea. She's nimble and quick, allowing her to outmatch many opponents, and allow her to strike without much complexity. Using abilities such as haki or the light fruit can make the dexterity of her ability more potent. She is able to abandon her sword in battle to continue conflict as well. * '''Pika Pika no Mi (Light Logia Fruit): '''Charlotte is the owner of the light fruit, giving her the ability to travel at the speed of light, increasing her senses and awareness of any situation that comes her ways. She is also able to produce light into beams and explosive projectiles. She is also able to store power int certain body parts and then release that energy into a more powerful attack. * '''Haki: Seemingly a requirement for people in the powerful end of the world, Charlotte has exceptional skill in Armament (Mastered), Observation (Legendary), and Conqueror's (Professional). Though her skills of hardening could be more proficient, her ability of observation is able to see into the future, allowing her to have the upper-hand in combat. Her color of Conqueror's is also a skill valuable to her, making it so she can thin the number's of her opponents if they're weak of will. * '''Awakening: '''Though her mastery of different forms of haki, Charlotte was granted the ability of 'Moon Goddess', where more of her body is adorned with steel armor, and her abilities are increased. Her slashes hit like earthquakes, and her abilities of devil fruit feel like the sun in manner of heat and power. She has only used this form once, in an emergency of a mythical beast that was slain by her hands alone. Biography Charlotte was raised on the small island of Baterilla, where her mother died after giving birth to her. Though most parties would call it the work of a beast, killing her mother, the nun's aiding her birth told of it as a gift, that her mother would watch her in life and simply wanted to be with her, closer than any one soul could imagine. This was then gifted, her father was leaving for a overseas trip, giving full custody of his daughter to the coven, making her a nun, blessing her with a peaceful life. One that would last a lifetime. She grew up with many friends, always settling disputes and keeping the peace to be as good a girl as she could. She respected her customs and loved life and every moment that it offered her. Through this though, she was pronounced quite gullible and air-headed, not understanding much and allowing many things to go over her head. The elders scorned her and told her that if she didn't fix that it would later become an issue for her. She tried her best, but to no avail things had to change for her to really change such a thing. One night while bringing clean sheets back to the main hall, Charlotte was met with a strange man, dressed in a rouge suit wearing a top hat, and adorned with a white mask that was constantly set in a smile. She approached him, "Uh, excuse me, sir? I'm not supposed to be talking to you, but i do have to wonder what you're doing in this area seemingly alone? As far as I know, only women are allowed here.." He let out a breathe of air after a chuckle, "Oh, I'm so sorry to have slowed down your trip back to the main hall ma'am, but I'm someone of no concern.. Though, i did come here to give a gift" Charlotte perked up, "A gift?? The high priestesses are in the main hall, if you've come with an offering i can take you-" The man put up his hand, stopping her speech, "Oh, no, no gift for them, they're not worthy of the time i have here.. This gift i speak of is for you, Charlotte." She tensed up, taking a step back, "For me? How do you know me? We've never met.." He laughed again, "I've known you since I was tasked with giving this gift.. It's for you. A fruit, one that is delicious." She looked him up and down, seeing him as quite dapper, but also mysterious. She takes the fruit from his hands and sets down her laundry. "This wouldn't be a fruit from any tree of the knowledge of good and evil would it?" she joked, he laughed alone with her as she took a bit, swallowing and then spitting some of it out, "Augh.. That's.. Not good at all.." The man then smiled even beneath his mask, "Oh, believe me, it's quite delicious.. Powerfully delicious.." Her eyes widened, seeing light form around her body, and taking it over in a sense. She began to scream and ache as the fruit took hold of her body, but with it's reaction it began to expend energy, growing more and more until the light had consumed the whole surface of the island, and then in an instant it was gone. Baterilla was simply a rock with a surface above the water. Charlotte lay there, in shock of what had happened as the masked man walked away in her eye-sight, laughing to himself before he disappeared. Charlotte spent countless days and night laying there, growing weaker and more in pain due to the lack of food and clean water now produced on the island. One day a prisoner cruise ship of the marines had came to shore, scanning the island for survivors since they didn't know what had happened. They eventually came a crossed Charlotte and helped her onto their ship, giving her food and water, transporting her to an island that a friend of hers was located. Though while on this ship she was met with one of the prisoners onboard during the night, his name was Hesh, a man of only 45, gruff and huge in stature. They talked about where they were and why he was in here, he was on his way to Impel Down to be locked up. She saw how kind this man was, and that his spirit was unyielding and strong. She vowed to not be like his captors (and would sneak him and the rest if the prisoners food from then on). Years had passed after Charlotte was dropped off onto her island, from then on she decided the life for her was the life of a pirate. Training in combat with her hands and with the blade, eventually coming to terms with her ability of light and learning to control it. As she set out onto the seas, she made an enemy of the marines as they had made captors of such good yet rowdy people. She skyrocketed through the ranks and made a supreme name for herself, becoming one of the 4 Yonko of the Sea. She was vigilant in collecting a crew of many different kinds of pirate foot soldiers, and a grand boat of steel to let them travel. With her though was her greatest crew, The World's Strongest Swordsman - Zora Three-Piece, A gruff old man who is a master of the fist - Hizama Neyo, A young prince and master archer with the fruit of a snake - Calin Muut, And a specialist lance user with the mythical Zoan fruit of the Lleviathan - Denif Luccio. They are her closest friends and strongest allies, being the amazing band of Freedom Reign Pirates. Charlotte's dream is to make this world a peaceful one, no matter how much of her body is destroyed, her dream is to save as many lives as she can, no matter her battle or circumstance. Category:Characters Category:Pirates Category:Yonko Category:Devil Fruit Users Category:Freedom Reign Pirates